


The Philosophy of Coming Out

by Guardian_Rose



Series: The Philosophies of Magnus & Alec [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Coming Out, Coming Out Advice, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon goes to Magnus for advice on coming out of the closet</p><p>Spoilers for s1 ep12 of Shadowhunters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Philosophy of Coming Out

“Give me a minute!” Magnus called to the vampire at his door.

 

Alec was at the institute so Magnus had been watching Project Runway reruns until Simon had called to ask if he could come over. Magnus had said yes as during the call he could practically feel Raphael glaring at him down the phone from behind Simon. He didn't want to piss of Raphael that early in the day.  


 

He opened the door with a flourish.

 

“Hello Sheldon.” He greeted.

 

The vampire scowled.

 

“It’s Simon, you know that.” 

 

Magnus laughed and invited him in dramatically causing the fledgling to scowl again and explain that the idea of needing an invite to cross a threshold wasn’t true.

 

They settled in opposite armchairs in the living room, Magnus with a glass of whisky in hand. Simon had declined his offer of a drink.

 

“What’s this about then, Solomon? Don’t know what to get Raphael for his birthday? Not sure whether he prefers red velvet cake over you?” Magnus teased, smiling kindly. 

 

He may act sarcastic and flippant towards the fledgling but he still thought of him as a friend, especially after all he did for Alec and the other shadowhunters during the three months of hell. 

 

Raphael’s wrath if he mistreated his boyfriend was another possible factor.

 

“Haha." The vampire said sarcastically. "It’s not Raphael’s birthday for at least another four months and I know he prefers me over cake. Mostly.” 

 

Simon looked unsure and Magnus reassured him that Raphael did indeed prefer him over any dessert.

 

“I came to you ‘cause I don’t know who else to talk to about this. You’ve known Raphael the longest and I know that he’s been out for tons of years. He’s comfortable with it.”

 

Magnus’s expression hardened. 

 

“Is this about him being ace? Is there a problem with it?” Magnus glared at Simon.

 

If this was the fledgling looking for a way out of his relationship because of the older vampires sexuality then Magnus wasn’t so sure that Alec wouldn’t arrive home to find a dead body on the floor.

“No! No, of course not! I love him! I do!”

 

Simon looked panicked and defensive, Magnus relaxed a bit but was still wary. Normal, buoyant expression gone, walls up just in case.

 

“Good. I don’t take lightly to people playing with my friends.” Magnus warned.

 

“I know. Oh man, this has not gone how I wanted it to.” He slumped in his seat, looking surprisingly vulnerable.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about me. ‘Cause you and Raph have been out for so long and I’m still not. I don’t want to keep hiding my relationship from the others. I know you know about it, I mean your Raph’s best friend. So...I thought maybe you could help? Please?”

 

Simon looked up at Magnus with puppy dog eyes. No where near as effective as Alexander’s but still, the warlock felt pity for the tormented fledgling. 

 

“Okay.” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Really? Thank you!” Simon grinned happily and Magnus couldn’t help smiling back kindly.

 

“First things first, do you feel safe coming out because if you don’t then wait. I know that Jace and the girls are very accepting, they have been with me and Alec as well as Lydia, Clary and Isabelle, but if you don’t feel safe then now is not the time. I can’t vouch for the vampires in your clan.” Magnus started.

 

Simon seemed to consider his words before replying which was a good sign that he was taking Magnus seriously.

 

“I do. They’ve never insulted Raph and they know we’re together but if not Raph won’t stand for it anyway.”

 

Magnus nodded. 

 

“Okay. Next, do you want to? Ignore outside factors and other people’s opinions. Do you, personally, want to come out? It’s personal to you and if you don’t want to then you shouldn’t let others force you to.”

 

The vampire didn’t even hesitate.

 

“Yes. I do. I want to.”

 

“Then I can’t argue a point for you not to but make sure you have a support network in case something goes wrong. Although the majority of your friends are gay anyway so there’s that.” 

 

Simon half laughed at Magnus’s hand flick.

 

“I know, it’s almost weird. You and Clary are bi, me, Lydia and Izzy are pan and then Raph is ace and bi-romantic. That just leaves Jace and Max so far.” 

 

Magnus was surprised at how many of them there really were, he’d never listed them into groups like that. 

 

“Anyway. Have you thought of how you’re going to do it?”

 

Simon shook his head.

 

“It’s like you’ve not even thought this through. Alright, it’s better to do it in person and probably not as dramatically as Alexander. That was a huge risk for him.” 

 

Magnus wasn’t going to mention how terrified he’d been for the shadowhunter when the realisation had hit him.

 

“If you’re not comfortable saying the words then maybe write it in a letter or send a text. It depends on your comfort zone. Got it? Don’t make yourself uncomfortable. I’d recommend taking Raphael with you if you do it in person or have him around. Having someone who’s 100% got your back can be a massive help.”

 

Magnus couldn’t believe how insightful he was being, no sarcasm or jokes. Just advice. 

 

Why was he giving advice? He gave shitty advice! Ragnor was always better at it. He thought back over what he’d said quickly while the vampire sat thinking, the warlock searching for anything that would be classed as devastatingly, horrificly, shouldn’t-be-followed advice. 

 

He found nothing so he went through it again, sure he couldn’t be that good. On the third search Simon stood up, drawing his attention from his thoughts.

 

“Thank you so much Magnus. I’m gonna go back to the Dumort and think about it or something. I might talk to Raph.” 

 

Magnus stood as well and escorted him to the door. 

 

“Your welcome, Simon. If you need any help again I’m generally awake and bored when Alec’s at the institute.” The warlock said, half joking.

 

Simon raised an eyebrow.

 

“One, you and Alec are sickeningly codependent. Two, you just said my proper name.” 

 

Magnus laughed and opened the door.

 

“Goodbye, Sheldon.” 

 

The fledgling smiled.

 

“Thanks again, Magnus, see you at some point.” 

 

\---------

 

Two days later while Alec and Magnus were curled up on the sofa the warlock got a text.

 

_ ‘I did it! TY so much!’ _

 

Magnus smiled and explained his conversation with Simon when Alec questioned the proud grin on his face.

 

“Where were you when I wanted to come out?” The shadowhunter asked.  


 

“I was being kissed breathless by a certain handsome shadowhunter in the middle of someone else's wedding.”

 

“Hmm true. Still, you give surprisingly good advice.”

  
“Hey! I’ll have you know I give great advice, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> This is all advice I would give to anyone thinking about coming out to friends or family, I've been through it and I've been extremely lucky.
> 
> I want you to know that whether it goes well or it doesn't, you are all brave and courageous for doing it, the results do not lessen you in any way! You are beautiful as you are and never forget that! 
> 
> Any and all comments welcome!


End file.
